1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an articulated portable lamp fixture, and more particularly, a portable lamp fixture which is developable and retractable by articulation motion, and can be fixed at any desired angle step by step by trapping a stop block into a confinement groove so that this portable lamp is convenient to use and put away.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is very inconvenient and annoying to look for something in a dark place without using a lamp to light. A portable lamp may be helpful in this occasion.
If the portable lamp is too large in size, it is inconvenient to handle when in use and occupies a large space to put away when not in use. On the other hand, though a small lamp is easy to handle, the area it can illuminate is limited and the light intensity it can provide is too weak.
In view of this, if a portable lamp fixture is made into developable and retractable structure, the inherent shortcomings which the user is presently suffering form will be solved.
It is what the reson the inventor has put forth every effort for years by continuous research and experimentation intending to discover the remedy to palliate the shortcomings of the structure of the conventional portable lamp described above, and at last succeeded in realizing the present invention.